Are you there?
by pnut9282
Summary: Hazel is the luckiest girl on earth. She is dating Skydoesminecraft, a famous Minecraft youtuber, but when Sky disappears, memories of her past boyfriend's kidnapping and murder start to haunt her. Could they be connected? When she discovers that her dead parents kept a troubling secret, she discovers that the only way to save Adam may be by giving herself up... Yeah.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! This story was born out of me thinking in the shower (long story.) So, yeah! Um, I hope that you enjoy! (Btw, Hazel is my OC!) Also, I don't own Sky, (yet! *insert evil laugh here*) Ty, the character Cat (She is owned by cordially un-invited) IPhones, roller coasters, or anything else that I may have put in this Fanfic. **

Sky's POV

"WOOO HOOOOOOO!" I screamed excitedly as I was flipped upside down, again, again, and again! Suddenly, I was hurled down a jaw-dropping 50 foot drop, automatically being thrown into a gut-wrenching corkscrew. After that, the small, box-like roller-coaster car accelerated, pushing me back in my seat, up toward the highest peak in North America!

"Put your hands up Ty!" I screamed, trying to out voice the screaming death coaster.

Ty, or Deadlox as you may call him, is my good friend and fellow daredevil.

The small car that we were in screamed as it made its accent up the sharp incline. Then, finally, we crested up the hill, and then, we raced down the steep descent. We both screamed ourselves hoarse as the roller coaster flew down the track.

Finally, it was over. The handlebar released, and we both staggered out of the brightly colored area.

"Man, that was awesome!" Ty said drowsily, obviously still dazed from the adrenaline rush.

A black-haired, pale skinned girl ran up to them.

"How was the ride?" She asked, as she threw Ty into a bear hug.

The girl was Cat, Ty's girlfriend, who came along on their trip. She was 17, had amazing color changing eyes, and a knack for playing pranks. I sighed, remembering my girlfriend, Hazel, who had to stay home to take summer classes at her university. He could just picture her now. Her reddish brown hair, her crystal blue eyes, and her tinkling laugh.

Cat's voice flung him back into reality, like the roller coaster looming above them. "I got a video of you guys on it! You can fight over who gets to upload it later."

"Ok, I've got to head to the bathroom. Why don't you find us some food?" Ty exclaimed, clearly needing the bathroom break that he claimed.

"Ok!" Cat answered cheerfully.

"K, we can meet back here soon." I said, as Ty and Cat walked off.

I immediately pulled out my IPhone and clicked on Hazel's picture, anxious to tell her about the awesome ride!

I filled out the messaged, pressed send, and watched the little icon flash, then disappear.

Suddenly, I felt a sharp needle pocking into the small of my back!

"What the-"I never got to finish my sentence, for I had slipped into darkness.

Hazel's POV

Hazel's phone pinged. Glad to have a chance to take a break from writing her English paper, she picked it up, looking at the number.

"Who is it?" Hazel's friend Lyla asked. Hazel and Lyla were in their cozy dorm room, working on their piles of homework.

Lyla had dark brown hair, with brown eyes and a friendly personality. She had been Hazel's friend since middle school, and it had been pure luck that they had both been chosen to attend the same collage, where they were taking summer classes.

"Adam!" Hazel answered excitedly. "He's so sweet!"

"You are so lucky, dating a famous youtuber!" Lyla exclaimed.

"Yeah, I guess so!" Hazel said, less enthusiastic as her phrase hinted.

Lyla's face fell. "You're thinking about Alex, aren't you?"

Hazel nodded. Alex had been her boyfriend before Adam. He was almost perfect, friendly, caring, and dashingly handsome. Unfortunately, he met a terrible end. He was kidnapped and murdered about a year ago. The police never caught the culprits.

To hide her sorrow, Hazel swiped the screen of her phone, bringing up a text from Adam.

_Hey Hazel!_

_Look what Ty and I just rode!_

Attached was a photo of a terrifying-looking picture of a roller coaster, and Hazel wasn't surprised at what he said next.

_Cat stayed back and watched, of course._

Cat was Ty's girlfriend, and a good friend of hers. Since she was her boyfriend's friend's girlfriend, they hung out a lot.

_Anyway, I wish that you were here, and can't wait to see you again!_

_-Sky_

Hazel sat back, knowing that she should get back to her English paper, but she wanted to relax for a while.

She remembered when she and Sky first met, in Minecon, 2013. He was making a video, and Hazel's eyes met his, and he stopped automatically. He put the camera down, and he boldly asked for her number.

She still remembered his bedraggled hair, and his luring eyes.

Her thoughts were interrupted by her phone ringing.

"My, aren't we popular today?" Lyla said, looking up from her geometry homework.

Hazel picked up the phone. It was Ty.

"Hey Ty! What's up?"

"Hazel!" Ty said worryingly. She could already tell that something was wrong. "Sky's gone missing!"

**A/N: K, that's it! Comment down below, and follow because this story is going to get exciting! I say that this is probably my best chapter in a while, even though I wrote most of it at 9:30 at night! Anyway, I will be on vacation this week, so don't expect chapter 2 up until, well, probably next Monday or so. (I'm on Track out baby!) So, I may need some OC's, so feel free to put some in the comments! Also, special thanks to Cordially Un-Invited for all of the help! Also, I promised my friend that I would do this: There once was a Narwhal named Tinkle Winkle. (Expect more of this silly mini-story later!)**


	2. Chapter 2

Are you there? Chapter two

A/N: sorry this is so late, I have been on vacation, but expect another chapter tomorrow, and every other day after that. (that means like Monday Wednesday Friday ext.) thank you for all of the support! I can't believe that at least 45 people have seen this! I'm glad that you guys are enjoying this so much, because this is my best story yet! Also, thank you rachel for giving me your OC! She will have a part later, so be patient! I don't need anymore OCs though. So now, without further ado, chapter 2!

Lyla's pov

Obviously, Ty's call wasn't just to say hi. Hazel had turned a deathly white color, and started mumbling, "No! This can't be happening!"

"what's wrong?" I asked.

"Sky's gone missing!"

I immediately turned a shade as white as my roommates. I had grown up with Hazel, and I wouldn't wish what she had gone through on anyone.

Hazel's parents died in a car crash when she was 13, and her boyfriend, Alex, had been murdered only a year ago. Now, Adam had disappeared. I could see her world crashing down before my eyes.

"here, you had better lie down." I said, trying to calm Hazel as I led her bed. It was surrounded by pictures and memories of her parents, Alex, Adam, and I. She curled up into a ball, sobbing.

I picked up Hazel's phone.

"hey Ty." I said solemnly. "what happened?"

He explained how he had gone to the bathroom, and Cat had gone to get lunch. I could tell that Adam's disappearance had shaken him, since he and Sky went as far back as Hazel and I.

"the police searched, and they couldn't find him. Apparently, no one saw anything. The car is still here, and he won't answer his phone." he explained.

"what hotel are you staying at?" I asked, rushing to my laptop.

I booked a flight to the closest airport, and a hotel room for Hazel, and I.

"I'll see you soon." I said sadly, clicking the phone off.

Cat's pov

Hazel was a mess. Her clothes were seriously wrinkled and she had tear stains on her shirt. The dark rings beneath her eyes betrayed a sleepless night. Of corse, I didn't blame her. Anyone would look the same if they were in her shoes.

We were waiting in the hotel lobby for the officer who was leading the investigation to meet us. Lyla and Hazel had just gotten in. We had sat down with some hot chocolate at the table nearest to the automatic doors.

"So, you're the famous Lyla." I said, trying to break out of the awkward silence that had settled over the table.

"And you're the amazing Cat." she answered in a somber tone.

"I wish that we could've met in happier times." I said, quickly glancing at Hazel, who was staring into her hot chocolate like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

Suddenly, a man in a dark blue uniform entered through the sliding doors. At the same moment, the Fray's How to save a life came over the speakers. I could tell that it hit close to home with Hazel, because she hid her face in her arms.

"hello, I'm Agent Smith. You're miss Hazel, if I remember correctly?" the man said as he pulled up a chair. "well, I'm afraid that I have some bad news." he continued. "unfortunately, we have found no sign of your boyfriend."

Hazel showed no response.

"he has been labeled kidnapped."

Hazel muttered something that sounded like "mph h miphs hmph mhs ph mh?" but was probably something like "why is this happening to me?"

"on behalf of the entire station, I'd like to offer my condolences. If you ever need me, just call the stations number."

Agent Smith got up and left.

"we should get back to our room..." Lyla exclaimed as she started to stand, but sat back down as she noticed a small scrap of paper where Agent Smith had sat. She picked it up and read it quickly. "um guys, you may want to see this..." she said is she showed us the note. Hazel still hadn't shown her face. The note said:

Go to .com

Sign in as sumerset1685

Password is g16Az76f

It will redirect

Read and understand

-S

"S must be agent Smith! We should probably check this out." I said, eager to lighten the mood.

"I brought my laptop with me!" Lyla said. "Let's go!"

A/N: Tinkle winkle was a narwal with a purple horn and pink whiskers. I don't own How to save a life or google. Anyway, special thanks again to Cordially Un-Invitedfor her support, advertisement, and friendship. Go check her out! F, F, F, R and R! I believe that's it! See you l8ter! O, one more thing, if anyone wants to make up a last name for Lyla and Hazel, I would really appreciate it!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

**A/N: k, just got back from vacation! Also, I just made an OC forum, so check it out here: forum/Pnut9282-s-OC-file/143119/ k, sorry if this chapter is, well, bad and short, because I'm a little stressed right now. Also, sorry daisy5643, I feel you. Maybe you can be in the sequel! (Yes, there will be a sequel!) So, um, yeah! Enjoy!**

Ty's pov

Let's just say that Lyla's a whiz at computers. She had the username and password typed in and ready to go no less than thirty seconds!

"So, shall we see what this is all about?" Lyla said, her pointer finger hovering over the mouse, which was on the "sign in" button.

"Let's do this!" I answered. I could tell that both of us were trying to lighten the mood. Hazel was on the bed, unresponsive.

Just like the note said, the screen showed a "redirecting" error message. Finally, a website showed up.

It was white font on a black background, with several tabs and no pictures whatsoever. The front page said:

**Welcome to operation somerset's information page. If you are here, an agent has contacted you. Tell no one about this, or there will be severe consequences. Please contact us asap so you can be part of our team.**

"What is operation somerset?" Cat asked, voicing the question that was on everyone's mind.

"I have no clue." Sniffled Hazel, who had joined us staring at the computer.

"We should probably check around the website, and see what we can find." Lyla said, already clicking on the "contact us" tab. It had an address, 2659 Avent Avenue, NY.

"That'll probably be helpful." Cat said seriously.

"It's weird how there's no information tab." I exclaimed.

"They probably don't put that stuff on the internet for safety reasons."Lyla answered, opining the last tab, important people. A couple with brown hair and sharp eyes showed up. Underneath them said "The Andersons."

"Those are my parents!" Hazel screamed.

**A/N: Yeah, probably my worst chapter yet. Anyway, um, yeah! F,F,R,R,and R! Tinkle Winkle lived in a cave near the sea. It held all of the books in the world which she stole. On the walls hung the skins of her friends… which she killed.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

**A/N: Sorry this is so late; my life has been pretty hectic. Happy early Halloween! Finally in this chapter, Adam has a POV! Hazel, take it away with the disclaimer!**

**Hazel: We don't own New York, Any sort of Airport, or The Cheeseburger song. **

**Me: Thanks Hazel! Now, for chapter 4!**

Hazel's pov

I would recognize my parents anywhere. My mother was tall and naturally beautiful. Her features were all perfectly proportioned, and even though she wore no makeup, no one would question her beauty. Her wavy reddish-brown hair and chocolate brown eyes matched perfectly.

My father was completely different. He had a normal face, normal blonde short hair, the only thing different was his stunning blue eyes.

"How could my parents be secret agents?!" I said, seriously freaking out.

Then, I thought of all the nights that I stayed with friends, or was babysat. How Mom and Dad were so overprotective, and all those trips all over the U.S. Lastly, I thought of my parents death.

A frightening thought came to me. What if my parents hadn't died in a car crash? What if they were killed by something, or someone else? What if Adam and Alex had been kidnapped….because of me?

With all of these thoughts swimming in my head, I missed the argument going on between my friends.

"I don't know why I keep telling you! We need to stay here and make a plan!" Lyla shouted at Ty.

"No, we need to check out that address! It may be our only lead!" Ty shouted back.

Cat stood by Ty, saying nothing.

"I say that we go to that address. It may be our only chance to find Adam." I said, still slightly shell-shocked.

Lyla sighed, giving in. "I'll book four tickets to New York."

"It's settled then." Ty said after Lyla bought the tickets. "We'll meet at the airport at eight." Cat and Ty left to go to their rooms.

"You ok Hazel?" Lyla asked, sounding concerned.

"Yeah, just a little shaken." I tried to sound strong.

"We should get to bed." She answered, closing her laptop.

It was going to be a long day tomorrow.

Adams pov:

A lot had happened since I blacked out at the amusement park. I woke up in a dark van with no windows, mushed between crates. My hands and feet were bound, but I noticed that they forgot to gag me, so I did what any other logical person would do.

I sung the most annoying song that I could think of at the top of my lungs.

"PLEASE DON'T TREAD ON MY CHEESEBURGER!"

I actually got mostly through the song, but finally a guy clad in black came back to me and punched me in the face.

"Stop that or I'll do more than punch you." He exclaimed in a gruff voice.

I took the hint and stayed quiet.

Then, to pass the time, I tipped myself over, and then tried to get back up, but I couldn't. So, I closed my eyes and tried to imagine what my friends would be doing.

They were probably freaking out, trying to find me. Poor Hazel would be a mess.

I fell asleep seeing her face.

**A/N: yep, that's it for now! Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon! **

**Tinkle Winkle is part cat because of her whiskers. In her free time, TW curls up into a square and rocks back and forth, sitting on a puffer fish. She is scared of her pet crawfish, Twinkle. Twinkle screeches at Tinkle Winkle. NEVER talk about Twinkle in front of Tinkle Winkle.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

**A/N: 319 VIEWS!? Omg people, you guys really like this story! Anyway, sorry about not updating often, I've just been busy and lazy. Anyway, here is Chapter 5!**

Lyla's pov

Two plane rides in 24 hours. Awesome. Did I mention that I hate flying?

Anyway, the flight was pretty uneventful. Hazel stared out the window while I clutched my armrests, trying not to have a nervous breakdown.

When we landed, we all rented a car and drove to a hotel near Avent Avenue. On the way, Cat, Hazel, and I made a plan for tomorrow.

"So, we're just going to walk in, hope that whoever these people are don't kill us, and pray that they help us rescue Adam?" Cat asked.

"Pretty much." Hazel answered, reinvigorated at the chance of a breakthrough on how to save Sky. "I can't remember anything my parents told me about operation sumerset, and the website had no other information."

"So, in other words, we have no plan?" Ty asked.

"Sad but true." I answered.

The rest of the ride passed in silence.

When we got to the hotel, we girls collapsed on our beds, exhausted from the excitement of the week.

"You guys ready for tomorrow?" Cat asked, her brown hair fanned out on the pillow.

"No, not really." Hazel answered.

"I understand."

An awkward silence followed.

"I'm just afraid that I'll discover something… meant to stay hidden. Or that they won't help us." Hazel said to no one in particular.

"We have to hope that they'll find Adam. If we don't, we'll just get sucked into the black hole of depression. We must keep hope alive." I spoke up, voicing some of the thoughts swimming around in my head.

On that note, we all fell asleep.

Ty's pov

We woke up at the crack of dawn, ready to find some information.

It was a fairly quiet drive, as there was nothing to talk about. When we finally arrived, we weren't sure if we had come to the right place.

"Are you sure that this is 2659 Avent Avenue?" I asked, once again looking at the plaque on the stone warehouse.

"Yeah, this is the only Avent Avenue in new York!" Hazel answered, checking the map that she had bought in the hotel shop.

"So, let's go in!" Cat asked, already walking up the gravel road. The double doors were locked, so Hazel tried the speaker. "Um, this is Hazel Anderson…" She couldn't finish, because an elderly woman opened the doors and rushed us inside.

"This way." She said. The woman had silver white hair, which she had put up into a bun, a short tattered blue dress, and walked on a cane. We walked down a long hallway, and finally reached a wooden door.

Someone on the other side opened the door. It was a middle aged woman, pale, her jet-black hair tied back in a sleek bun.

"Ah, Miss Anderson. We've been expecting you. Please, have a seat."

We all entered, taking a seat at a wooden table. I noticed the black empty walls and the blocked window, which let just enough light in to see.

"So, to the matter at hand. Welcome to operation sumerset. Anything said here stays here, end of discussion. Any questions?" The lady said, sitting at the head of the table.

We all stayed silent.

"I am Amy. Of course, that's not my real name, but it's safer for all of us if we stay on a code name-basis. Anyway, I am the leader of operation sumerset, and this is our headquarters. Operation sumerset is trying to bring down the Black alliance, or an organization trying to bring down the United States' government. We are trying to stop them."

We all nodded.

"On behalf of all of our agents, we'd like to apologize to you, Miss Anderson. We understand what you are going through, and I'd like to let you know that we are doing all of our power to bring down this rouge group. We are planning an attack soon-"

"Why don't you order one right now?" Hazel interrupted.

"Well, we have to work out all of the kinks, and make sure that we get all agents out safely and-"

"Listen. Two of my boyfriends have gone missing because of "the black alliance". Two. I don't even know my parents, because I never got to spend any time with them! They died in a car crash. Or did they! I won't know, because NO ONE WILL TELL ME ANYTHING!"

"Miss Anderson, please-"

"And now you're telling me that you can't launch a rescue mission, because it's "too dangerous." I DON'T CARE! ADAM'S GOING TO DIE IF YOU NUT-JOBS DON'T DO SOMETHING!" Hazel was standing up, screaming herself hoarse. Cat, Lyla and I were staring at here like she was an alien. We had always seen the calm, friendly Hazel. Now, I was glad that I haven't gotten on her bad side for the six months that I'd known her.

Hazel suddenly burst into tears.

"I'll show you four out. I'll excuse Miss Anderson's behavior, if you three make sure that she doesn't do anything….That she'll regret."

Amy showed us to the door, where the old lady was still waiting. We walked back down the hallway, Hazel still crying into Lyla's shoulder.

When we got outside, Hazel automatically stopped crying, and smiled at Cat. "Did you get it?"

"Of course I did!" Cat answered.

"Ok, what's going on?" I asked.

"Yeah, what are you guys talking about?" Lyla exclaimed, crossing her arms.

"Well, last night, when you were asleep, Cat had an amazing idea to get the address of the Black Alliance. So, while I was distracting Amy, she stole the flash drive on the table!"

"Wow!" I said, putting my arm around Cat.

"So, Lyla, using this flashdrive, do you think that you can hack into their mainframe?" Hazel asked.

"Already on it." Lyla answered, typing into her phone.

"Well, let's go hack into a secret orgonization's database, figure out the address to a dangerous group's headquarters, and somehow save Adam!" Cat said.

"Yeah, let's go!" I answered back.

**A/N: Ok! Let's announce an awesome collab between me and Cordially Un-Invited! Demicraft will be up soon on one of our pages…. And a link will be here once it's up: s/9839108/1/DemiCraft One day, Tinkle Winkle went to the beach to find other narwhals to play with! Unfortunately, they all died. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

**A/N: k, I have some important info for you guys at the end of this chapter. Sorry for the shortness of it, it's kind of a filler. So, enjoy! **

Cat's pov

Who would have guessed that two rival organizations would live less than 25 miles away from each other?

Well, turns out that it is fairly easy to hack into a secure network database, at least for Lyla. She accomplished it in less than half an hour!

"So, you guys ready to find out where the Black alliance is located?" Lyla asked, hiding her laptop's screen.

"Ready as we'll ever be." I answered, speaking for all of us.

She turned the computer to us, showing the address. It read:

1784 Limpster street, NY

"Wow, ok.." Ty said, surprised at the ordinary street name.

"So, let's go!" Hazel said, excited.

**A/N: Yep, that's it! So, here is the important info: We are actually getting very close to the ending- so I have a choice for you guys. Should I make 2 chapters, coming soon, but one of the chapters has a HUGE cliff hanger, or one super chapter that may come out a while from now? Vote in the reviews! (I have most of it scripted in my head!) That's it!**


End file.
